


Next Stop: The World

by staygaytabulous



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Airports, First Time Flying, M/M, ryden if you squint - Freeform, this also could just be friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staygaytabulous/pseuds/staygaytabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We had to use the worlds 'plant', 'fly', 'button', and 'trick' in our short story this week. I somehow decided that this was Joesus' way of telling me to write about Brendon's first time at an airport.</p>
<p>I don't own anybody, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Stop: The World

"Dude, Ry, we're leaving Vegas!" I grin and tug on his arm. He grumbles at me and yanks himself free to turn the page of whatever book he's reading today. I jump up from the seat I'm in to kneel in front of him, watching his fingers skim the pages over the ridge of the top. I don't know how he can sit still so long knowing we're going to go on a plane, we are going in the air, flying. I've never been on a plane before in my life, then again, I've barely left the Vegas strip.

Ryan turns another page and I huff and turn around, leaning my back on his lanky legs, "C'mon, Ry, pay attention to me. Reading is boring." He thumps me on the back of my head, making me whine and rub at the spot he hit. I lean my head back and blow air onto his face. His hair falls forward. He just blinks through it.

I roll my eyes and look back around. There's people milling everywhere. Some have backpacks, most carry luggage. A few families are arguing, I see, and others are quietly speed-walking to their flights.

Because it's Vegas, there's many magicians and comedians buzzing around for extra change. Card tricks and jokes of their lives. All things I've seen and heard millions of times before.

I look out the window to my far right and tap my foot, counting how many planes I see take off versus the ones out on the concrete for luggage-loading and people-boarding.

"Ryan, Ross, Ry, talk to me about something, lecture me on that stupid book, tell me Spencer's deepest secrets. Don't be a pain."

I hear another page turn, "I'm a pain? I'm sitting quietly, you're acting like Spencer didn't force you to take your ADHD meds this morning. Like we gave you coffee or something."

I jump up into my seat again, "Brent let me have some of his Starbucks before he and Spence left."

Ryan sighs and hits his head on his seat, "I'm going to kill him with his own bass." Ryan looks at me and chews on his lip, "Go over and watch the grass grow or something, we still have twenty minutes."

I glare at him, "It's Nevada, there is no grass growing, you're lucky to be able to grow a measly plant in a window sill half the time."

He starts reading again and I sink down into my chair when I see him shrug a little at my response.

"Hey, do  you think there's a plug in the plain for me to charge my side kick?" I ask. Ryan doesn't say anything. I guess that's a 'no'.

After a few minutes of sitting around and humming the tune to the songs we've been working on lately, Ryan sets his book aside and stands. I instantly mold myself to his side, "Are we done waiting? Can we go now?"

He grunts and shakes his head, then starts buttoning up his vest. I groan and slink down into my chair again, watching his nimble fingers button with ease. He glances towards the bathroom and the vending machine, but sits back into his chair without a second thought. He reaches for his book at the same time as I turn in my seat and throw my legs into his lap. He sighs and places his book on my shins. I grin and lay back, wondering what the rest of the world looks like.


End file.
